AvP Requiem (phone)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator: Requiem (phone); ---- 19th August 2004 Plot ---- Complete two campaigns - Alien and Predator. Challenge different types of missions: kill'em'all, stealth or labyrinth. Be ready to face the Praetorian, the Alien Queen as well as different human characters from the AvP universe. All of them have their unique attacks and combat tactics overcome them and finally fight your way through to bosses to test your skills. Search for pickups that can strengthen you and add special ability. Take part in a multiplayer competition, choose Alien or Predator. Gameplay ---- Two campaign available playing as either the Alien or Predator, in multi-level gameplay for each species. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Multiplayer Campaign Tournament On screen controls ---- None On screen display ---- Health, weapons, lives, rage. Characters ---- Alien, Predator. Features ---- Missions: Kill'em'all, Stealth and Labyrinth Maps ---- [[:category:Aliens|'Aliens']] Awakening You have just escaped from confinement in a secret research laboratory. It's time to enjoy your freedom and take revenge on the guards! Use vents whenever possible, they can be helpful. The Hosts Marines are assualting the laboratories. Defeat them all. The Hive You feel a call coming from the hive. Follow your instincts to find the entrance. Praetorian The call is coming from a Praetorian - help it in any way you can, you have no choice. If the Praetorian dies you have failed your mission. Hunters A Predator ship has arrived - the Predator Ancient and his clan are here for their sport! They must not find the Queen - wipe out everyone nearby, no matter what race or species. [[:category:Predators|'Predators']] Insertion Infiltrate the base. Make as little noise as possible, we do not want the humans to know we are here...yet! Cloaking Escape this sector. Use your cloaking devices wisely to kill patrols before they call for help. Cloaking devices can be found throughout the base. Technicians The humans are setting up automated defences. There are three technicians in the area, locate and kill them all before the defences are activated. You have limited time to get it done. Prisoner One of your brothers has been captured by human forces. Find him and release him by destroying the two control panels near his forcefield. Be careful, the humans will kill him if they know you are coming. The Chase Our sensors have detected an Alien Queen! Nobody must stand between us and our destiny - exterminate all life in the area and find her nest! The Queen Your whole life has been no more than a prelude to this moment Honour and glory await the true warrior - return with the Queen's head or do not return at all. Destroy her arms first before you approach her head. Weapons ---- Alien Claw, tail, head bite, acid. Predator Blades, plasma castor. Equipment ---- Alien Eggs, facehuggers, health, rage. Predator Armour, power-ups, cloaking. Enemies ---- Marines, grenadiers, scientists, humans, aliens, predators, praetorians, alien queen. Publishers ---- Fox Interactive Media (FIM) is an interactive services company dedicated to connecting, informing, entertaining and empowering consumers with the most compelling online media experiences. FIM’s business is structured into three arms: Web Properties, the FIM Audience Network and the Digital Publishing Group. FIM’s popular Internet destinations across social media and high-value content verticals reach the largest global audience of any major media company. Developers ---- Superscape was a publisher of mobile games. The company has developed several mobile games, licensed from such companies as 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Sony Pictures Mobile and Global Wireless entertainment. Superscape evolved from Incentive Software, a publisher of home computer games in the 1980s and 1990s. Awards ---- Damage Lives Pick-ups Score Time Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Aliens v Predator: Requiem (phone) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (mobile game) Footnotes category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (games) Category:Video games Category:Android Games